


Телефонный разговор

by RubyNury



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A love confession if you squint, AU, Former Lovers - Freeform, Kind of angst-ish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: – Нет, правда, слушай… неужели за столько лет ты совсем ничего обо мне не понял?– О, я прекрасно тебя изучил. Однажды отдав своё сердце, ты становишься абсолютно предан и слепо верен. Как говорят, за любимым и в огонь, и в воду. Глупое и иррациональное поведение, но не могу не признать, что оно отчасти вызывает восхищение. Как и твоё упрямое постоянство.– Неплохо, – в чём смысл отрицать очевидное? – Только с выводами ты поторопился.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larisa_7021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larisa_7021/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A Phone Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428945) by [RubyNury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury)



* * *

– Здравствуй, Джон.

– …

– Джон.

– …

– Джон, скажи что-нибудь. Я слышу, как ты дышишь. Ты явно слышишь меня, так ответь уже что-нибудь.

– Что тебе нужно? – сдавленный полушёпот от перехватившей горло ярости. – Как… как ты нашёл меня?

 

Годы, _годы_ молчания, тишины, полной недоумения, негодования, незаданных вопросов, неполученных ответов, обманчивой надежды, что пережил, отпустил, остыл, отболел… а прошлое накрывает волной от одного лишь звука полузабытого, когда-то родного голоса. Выбивает воздух из лёгких и мысли из головы. Неуместный, болезненный рефлекс.

 

– О, это просто. Я тебя и не терял из виду никогда.

 

Дурацкая привычка игнорировать вопросы, которые на _его_ взгляд не имеют значения. Такая знакомая и предсказуемая, а задевает ничуть не меньше. Даже сейчас.

Дышать все сложнее. Ярость захлёстывает багровыми волнами. Душит.

 

– Ты… ты… ты же сам…

– Да, Джон.

– Зачем тогда?..

– У меня были причины.

В перебившем негромком голосе можно было бы уловить неясный намёк – на сожаление? горечь? раскаяние? – но поверить такому искусному манипулятору – ошибка, которую он совершал слишком часто.

 

– О, я не сомневаюсь, – ядовитые слова хлещут наотмашь. – Жаль только, что ты не удосужился мне их озвучить. Как всегда, впрочем.

– Я ошибся тогда, – так тихо, что этих слов и нет почти.

 

А, ну как же, для _него_ признать свою ошибку – смерти подобно. А уж извиниться – и вовсе неслыханное дело.

 

– И что, теперь я должен тебе посочувствовать? – ни тени жалости.

– …

– Что ж, раз мы всё прояснили…

– Подожди, Джон. Ну ей-богу, всё такой же вспыльчивый. Как ты жил все эти годы с таким-то характером...

– Спрашиваю в последний раз. Что. Тебе. Нужно.

– Я не могу позвонить тебе просто так? – в невинном тоне танцуют издевательские смешинки. – Мы же друзья, Джон. Близкие, _очень_ близкие.

 

Удар ниже пояса. Вполне в _его_ духе.

Внутри всё вибрирует от желания врезать, но голос звучит спокойно и твёрдо:

 

– Были. Ты решил, что тебе это не нужно. Ты, _ты_ решил, мать твою!

– Ну-ну-ну, Джон, сколько эмоций. Спокойнее, спокойнее, – и жёстче, _роднее_ : – Тише, Джон.

 

_«Тише, Джон, – желанная сладкая боль и жаркие ласковые губы на его губах. Изумлённая, радостная благодарность в сияющих внимательных глазах, в тихом долгом поцелуе. Ошеломляющая, затапливающая нежность и желание раствориться **в нём** без остатка – впервые в жизни. – Всё хорошо, теперь всё хорошо, всё»._

– Вот так сюрприз, – в голосе растекается вальяжное, самодовольное удовлетворение. – Кто бы мог подумать, после всего, что я сделал, ты всё ещё…

– «Всё ещё» что? – напряженный, грозный рык.

– Всё ещё мой, Джон. Твоя реакция бесценна. Она выдаёт тебя с головой.

 

Ярость отступает, как волна во время отлива. Наваждение тает пеной на исчезающих гребешках.

 

– Ты смеёшься? – недоумение в трубке густо перевито раздражением. – Я сказал что-то смешное? …Джон, чёрт тебя дери, чему ты там смеёшься?

– Ох… хо. Дааа. Насмешил. Так ты за _этим_ позвонил, да? Не смог удержаться? А что ж сейчас-то, почему не раньше? Были же и другие. До.

– «Другие», – презрительное фырканье с неясным отзвуком горечи. – Других – _не было_. С ним у тебя... не так, – заминка на один удар сердца. Никто другой бы и не заметил.

 

«Не так». Очень странный синоним для слова «любовь».

 

– И поэтому ты… Ясно.

 

Его заливает спокойствие, ясность, ледяная сила. Тяжёлая ноша, неподъёмный груз, что он тащил на себе все эти годы, наконец рассыпается в прах, _освобождая_.

 

– Джон...

– Нет, правда, слушай… неужели за столько лет ты совсем ничего обо мне не понял?

– О, я прекрасно тебя изучил. Однажды отдав своё сердце, ты становишься абсолютно предан и слепо верен. Как говорят, за любимым и в огонь, и в воду. Глупое и иррациональное поведение, но не могу не признать, что оно отчасти вызывает восхищение. Как и твоё упрямое постоянство.

– Неплохо, – в чём смысл отрицать очевидное? – Только с выводами ты поторопился.

– …Да ладно, брось. Неужели ты всерьёз?.. Любить? Доверять? Доверяться? С твоим-то прошлым?!

– А благодаря кому, скажи мне, у меня такое прошлое?

– Полно, Джон, разве ты не видишь? С ним это невозможно.

– Не больше, чем было с тобой.

– Он даже не сможет оценить твои чувства по достоинству.

– О, ну к этому мне не привыкать. У вас поразительно много общего.

– Он тоже уйдёт, если решит, что слишком сильная привязанность может стать для него непозволительной слабостью. Уязвимостью. Клеткой.

– Ну, значит, тебе и волноваться не о чем, так ведь?

– ...

– Удивительно, как ты при всей своей гениальности так и не понял одну простую вещь. Мне всё равно, даже если он будет меня обманывать, игнорировать, мучить. Это не ради взаимности. Это я, **_я_** люблю, понимаешь? _Его_ люблю. Я просто… не могу иначе.

– Я… знаю, каково это, Джон.

 

В груди мимолётно дёргается что-то навстречу – этим скупым словам, этому странному, непривычному тону, но мгновение истаивает, оставляя после себя лишь один возможный ответ:

 

– Спасибо, – и он никогда ещё не был так искренен.

– Джон. Слушай, если…

– Нет. Не надо. Спасибо, но – нет. И… не звони мне больше, Джим.

**Author's Note:**

> Проба пера в новом любимом фандоме. 
> 
> Написано под "X Ambassadors - Unsteady".
> 
> Источник вдохновения: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXzZHzDmh-w.


End file.
